


Home

by Sorin



Series: I Will Be Your Hope [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 04:39:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4377512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorin/pseuds/Sorin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone's definition of 'home' is different, but for many, 'home' is wherever the people they care about are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> So, due to a mixup in the timeline in my own mind, I really should have written this before Limitless. I tried to sort of slide it in, and I hope it makes sense, time-wise!

My head hurts- that’s the first thing I realize as I claw my way out of unconsciousness.After a few seconds I realize the rest of me aches as well, and contemplate sinking back down to avoid having to feel all of this.Still, I think wryly, one can’t expect to come away from a fight with a giant dragon and its army of friends without some sort of injury… and I suppose I should be thankful that this happened while the dragon was in its death throes.Its tail had caught me across the back and sent me flying into the wall of a nearby tower- which was, honestly, luckily placed.Had it not been there, I would’ve flown off the Steps of Faith and into the abyss below, and there would be no waking from that.

Reluctantly, I open my eyes and look up at the ceiling, wondering where I am- but I don’t have to wonder for more than a second.I recognize the smell of this place, of cedar and woodsmoke and the crisp cold that seems to seep through everything, and I smile a little as I close my eyes again.My being here means that Haurchefant knows.I certainly hope he’s busy celebrating with the rest of his people instead of worrying over me- but I know better.The lack of his presence here speaks only to the necessity of it elsewhere, otherwise he would be by my side.

The door opens a little while later, when I’ve managed to slowly sit up, and he appears carrying a tray laden with food and a glass of water, as well as a mug with a steaming liquid inside.His smile is brighter than the sun when he sees that I am awake, and he hurries over, setting the tray down on the table and carefully sitting down on the side of the bed.

“You’re awake,” he says, his voice warm.“Praise Halone!The healers assured me that you were well enough, but I was still a little worried.”

I smile faintly and nod.I’m sore, and I’m sure I will be for awhile, but the headache has faded at least to the point of the food smelling tempting.

“I was with Ser Aymeric,” he continues, “otherwise I would have been here with you the entire time.He sends his best wishes for you to heal quickly, and assures me- as well as your friends- that things are progressing in regards to Ishgard and the Eorzean alliance.”

That is good news indeed, and my smile widens… and then fades a little as I shake my head slightly.I hadn’t risked my skin just so we could be welcome in Ishgard, and I fully realize that Aymeric intends for us to be useful- I’d taken on the dragon to keep it from beating the gates down and rendering the city more or less defenseless.Who knows how many people would have died had I not done so?

His expression is briefly puzzled, but understanding dawns on him.He knows my mind well enough now to know the truth for what it is.He smiles and leans forward, brushing a soft kiss against my cheek and making my face flush a little.“You should eat and regain your strength,” he says.“You are welcome here as long as you like, but I have a feeling that you’re eager to move forward.”

I nod, then look down at the quilt.I pluck at it absently for a second before looking back at him.There’s a great deal between us that hasn’t been voiced, and I’ve lived in fear of it slipping out ever since the night I’d woken from a nightmare and he soothed me back to sleep.As Aymeric had said, however, there’s not much like a brush with death to change a person’s outlook, and I am very well aware that I could have been killed today.“I want to stay,” I finally say slowly.

He looks surprised, then a little flustered.I’m not entirely sure what to make of his reaction.It takes him a few seconds, but he finally returns his gaze to mine- and he looks _shy._ Of all the things I’ve seen on his face, even the first time we were intimate, he’s never been shy.My heart skips a beat, and I bite my lip.“You do?” he finally asks.When I nod again, color comes to his cheeks and he turns away, fussing with the food on the tray to hide his reaction.Again, this puzzles me- he’s never hidden from me before.Even when the room is dark save the fire burning low, when there are no barriers between us, he’s always looked me in the eye.“Well!This is good news,” he finally says, looking back with a bright smile that seems a little out of place.

I give him a level stare.From his reaction, it certainly does _not_ seem like good news, and I can’t for the life of me figure out why- but he isn’t being honest with me, this much is painfully obvious.He looks away again and then clears his throat.

“You should eat,” he says, but when he goes to lift the tray I reach out and put a hand on his arm.He falters a little and then bows his head ever so slightly, silver hair falling to hide his face.I can still see how he clenches his jaw, and I tighten my grip on his arm.

_Tell me._

It’s a long moment before he speaks, and when he does, his voice is low.“It is selfish of me to wish you to remain here.But… I can’t deny that this is what I want more than anything.Your home, however, is with the Scions.I know this well.”

I stare at him in open-mouthed shock before settling into something that resembles simple disbelief.It is certainly true that since becoming a Scion myself I’ve stayed with them, but the only home I’ve ever known is far behind me.I don’t truly have one to speak of, at this point- we all stay together, and we have made somewhat of a home together, but I have a hard time looking at the Rising Stones as a home more than a command center.I set my jaw stubbornly, then, and shake my head firmly- and when he doesn’t look up, I reach out and gently grasp his chin, turning his head so I can see his eyes, which widen a bit as they meet mine.I am not good with words in situations like these, and so I reach for his hand with my free hand, taking it and pressing it to my chest, over my heart.His eyes widen further, and I relax my grip on his chin and slide my hand up a bit, cupping his jaw as I lean forward to kiss him.It is, I think, the only way I can truly make him understand.

When the kiss breaks we are both breathing hard, and I can feel his pulse racing beneath my fingertips.A dark blush has spread across his nose, and I am certain I don’t look much different.He makes a quiet sound and cups my face with his own free hand, as I have his, and kisses me again- and it’s not until I’m flat on my back and he is leaning over me that he gasps faintly and draws back.“Your wounds,” he manages.“I- I should not-”

My wounds are the last thing I care about, and I thread my fingers through his hair and wind my arm around him, tugging him down again.He doesn’t resist, and for the first time, I am leading- it is my decision how things go from here.I’ve always followed him, as it’s always seemed right to do so, but things are different now.It’s time for me to show him how very serious I am.

It isn’t until after, both of us panting and flushed and staring at each other from inches apart, that he speaks again.“I do not dare make any assumptions,” he breathes.“I…”

I huff a little- was I not _thoroughly_ convincing?- and tug gently on a lock of his hair.Even though this terrifies me, even though I likely won’t stop telling myself that this shouldn’t be happening, it has happened in spite of me.“My home is where you are,” I say quietly, enunciating each word, each syllable, carefully so that there can be absolutely no mistake.

He closes his eyes tight and rests his forehead against mine.It takes him a moment to gather his thoughts, and I smile as he does so.“I see,” he finally replies.“I should… very much dislike arguing with that.”He slowly lifts his head and looks at me again, pale blue eyes darkened with a storm of emotions- and I wonder, despite the open friendliness he presents to the world, if he’s ever truly felt loved before.I wonder if I can do that for him despite my fear, despite the fact that there will very shortly be miles and miles between us… but I already know that I will give this my all.

It’s a long moment before he draws away, and I sit up slowly when he does.I glance toward the food, forgotten in the rush of passion, and realize that I am, in fact, _starving._ He sees me and laughs quietly, shaking his head, and reaches out to grab the tray and place it between us on the bed.I only feel guilty for a split second before digging in.

Once the food has been taken care of and the tray set aside again, I shift to sit next to him.He seems to be deep in thought, and so I rest my chin on his shoulder place a hand on his chest, and wait for him to speak.He glances over with a slight smile and lifts one hand to cover mine.“I still feel somewhat guilty,” he admits.“Someone like you cannot be claimed by any one person.”

That’s an interesting prospect- and completely, thoroughly incorrect.I tuck myself closer and shake my head.Certainly he has a point in that the Warrior of Light belongs to everyone, in a sense, but _I_ am an entirely different story, and _I_ intend on belonging to only one person other than myself.I point this fact out, wondering if it will be enough, and he shifts a bit to wind one arm around me.

“You’re certain?” he asks softly, and when I nod, he exhales and holds me closer.“Very well.”He pauses, then looks down at me with the same soft, warm smile he’s always reserved for me alone.“Welcome home… my love.”

Those words send a shiver down my spine, one I find I like a great deal.I shift so I can kiss him again, and I do so- and when it breaks, the look in his eyes is entirely different than it had been before.It’s my turn to smile a bit shyly, and when I lift a hand to lightly touch his hair, he tilts his head into it.This trust, this devotion, isn’t something I’ve ever experienced before, but now that I have it, I am _quite_ certain I will never let it go.

Even if this should end- and not by either of our choices, that simply won’t happen- I am content in knowing it is better to have had this than to have had nothing.Knowing him, being _his_ , is worth everything.

 


End file.
